It is known in the optical telecommunications field to enclose splices of optical fibers within closure structures to the end of protecting such splices from extraneous contact, the weather or other possibly injurious agencies. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,645 issued Jan. 31, 1984 in the name of Kenneth N. Korbelak et al. to G. K. Technologies, incorporated and entitled "Cable Accumulator" ("Korbelak") discloses a splice case comprising a pair of bulkheads providing respective longitudinally spaced circular end walls, a plurality of tie rods rigidly interconnecting the bulkheads, an outer casing formed of semicylindrical halves fastenable on the bulkheads, entry ports in such bulkheads for passage through them of two separate fiber optic cables, a first box-like enclosure mounted between such bulkheads by such rods and adapted to serve as an accumulator for excess lengths of such cables passed through such ports, and a second box-like enclosure on a plate hingedly coupled to the top of the first enclosure to serve as a cover therefor. The second enclosure is adopted to organize optical fibers respective to those two cables and to contain and mechanically protect optical splices of such fibers.
The Korbelak splice case has, however, the disadvantage that it fails to include features whereby it would be well suited to serve as an aerial fiber optic splice case adapted for use with aerial fiber optic cables. In fact, Korbelak teaches away from an aerial splice case in that he discloses that the splicing operation entailed in interconnection of optical fibers does not lend itself to performance at pole-suspension elevation, and such teaching would, of course, be understood as meaning that that aerial fiber optic cable splice cases are impractical.